


Freezing

by Lash_larue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, F/F, Freezing, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lash_larue/pseuds/Lash_larue
Summary: Finding themselves on their own for Christmas, Fleur and Ginny decide to spend it together





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> Postwar AU. Bill and Fleur never married, nor did Ginny and Harry. Ginny is teaching flying at Hogwarts, Fleur is filling in for Flitwick as charms professor while he is on sabbatical.

"Are you going to your parent's for the Christmas holiday, Fleur?" Ginny asked.

"Not this year. They are spending the holiday with Gabrielle's fiancé and his family. I do not wish to spend my vacation playing the spinster sister who could not keep a man," she replied with a smile. "I shall stay here and endure the melancholy students who are also staying."

"I know what you mean about the spinster sister thing. Mum and dad are spending the holidays at the Granger's with Ron and Hermione, and my other brothers are going to their spouses family homes as well. I'll miss being with them, I know, but in some ways it will be a relief," Ginny said.

"So you will be here as well?"

"No, I knew everyone was traveling this Christmas, so I made plans of my own. Say! Why don't you come with me?"

"Where?" Fleur asked.

"Have you ever seen the Aurora Borealis?" Ginny asked.

"Only in pictures."

"I've got a reservation at an ice hotel in Sweden, it's one of the best places to see the Northern Lights!"

"It sounds very cold, Ginevra," Fleur said.

"There are regular, heated rooms as well. Even the floors in the bathrooms are heated. Only the first night will be in an ice suite, and they provide arctic clothing. The view will be spectacular, and this hotel is fascinating. Come on, Fleur, it'll be fun!"

"It does sound interesting..."

"So you'll come with me?"

"Very well, and thank you for inviting me."

"Us spinster sisters need to stick together, besides, I enjoy your company," Ginny said.

"You did not used to. Do you remember 'Phlegm'?" said Fleur with a smile. Ginny blushed. 

"Sorry about that."

"Do not worry, I was a bit of a pain back then." Ginny returned the smile.

~~~

The trip necessarily involved some Muggle transport, but they were both accustomed to that. The spectacular beauty of the landscape and the sky was not lost on Fleur, but... "Merde! I am freezing, Ginevra."

"It'll be warm enough inside. Follow me."

Ginny wasted no time getting into the hotel. However, Fleur had no trouble keeping up.

"Blessed warmth," Fleur sighed.

"Go and sit by the fire while I check us in. We don't have to go outside to get to the suite, so relax. Have a warm drink."

"Merci. I am sorry to complain so, but I really do not tolerate the cold very well," Fleur said. "The stark beauty of this place is worth it, however. Pictures cannot do justice to that sky! Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome, and I am glad that you came. We're going to have a great time together, I can tell."

Fleur sank into a chair by the fire, relishing the heat. A host asked her if she wanted anything, and Fleur ordered two hot spiced wine drinks. Ginny joined her directly.

"I got you a drink," Fleur said.

"Thanks, we're all checked in. It will be a little while before the room is ready. They're jammed this time of year. Let's enjoy these drinks and then get something to eat. The room will be ready by the time we finish."

"That sounds good to me, I really am hungry."

"I just took a guess as to what size snowsuit and other cold weather gear for you, Fleur. If I'm wrong we can just swap it, though. We'll need it to go outside, and for the ice suite. Speaking of that, it actually is made of ice, except for the bed. That's a regular kind of bed, but we'll sleep in thermal sleeping bags on top of it. They'll keep us warm," Ginny explained.

"If you say so," Fleur said doubtfully.

"We can take a sauna before bed, and the sleeping bags will let us keep that warmth. But I really want to get outside after dark and just lie down and stare at the sky."

They finished their drinks and soon were seated in the dining area enjoying the food.

"This is the finest salmon I have ever had," Fleur said.

"It really is good," Ginny agreed. "Look, it's already getting dark."

Through the windows they could see the shimmering lights coming into view.

"Magnifique," whispered Fleur.

After their meal, they went to the dressing rooms where their cold weather clothing was waiting for them. 

"Does your stuff fit okay, Fleur?" Ginny called out.

"Yes, I look rather ridiculous, but it fits well enough."

"Do you want to check out our place before we go outside?"

"That's a good idea, I think," Fleur said.

Their suite was nearby, and in a moment they were standing in it and staring.

"This is the coolest room I have ever seen," Ginny said.

"Quite literally," Fleur agreed, "but it is indeed amazing. I am going to check that the bed is not also made of ice, just to be sure."

The bed proved not to be made of ice, and the sleeping bags were obviously real arctic models. 

Fleur was only slightly reassured by that.

"Ready to go outside?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it cannot be much colder than this. Let us go and view the splendour!"

They went outside and stopped short. The sky seemed alive, and stars were visible through the coruscating colors. 

"Let's get a little farther from the lights," Ginny said, and soon enough they lay side by side on the frozen ground and gazed in silence at the beauty above them. A light snow began to fall.

"I must go and find the sauna," Fleur said through chattering teeth, "but do not let me cut your time short."

"Okay. It's next to the dressing rooms, and it's private, so no one will bother you. I won't be too long. It really is cold."

Fleur hung her clothes in the dressing room and hurried to the sauna. By the time Ginny joined her she had stopped shivering.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I may decide to sleep in here, though."

"You'll be fine in the sleeping bag."

"Perhaps, but won't the bag itself be cold?"

"It's made to reflect your body heat back to you, and it will warm up quickly. Just put on these booties and move fast so that you're still warm from the sauna. I'll go first when we're ready and get your bag open for you," Ginny told her.

"That is most thoughtful. Thank you again for inviting me, this has been an amazing experience." 

Fleur took Ginny's hand in hers, and smiled at her. Ginny thought that Fleur had a beautiful smile.

"Local custom is to run outside naked after the sauna and roll in the snow," Ginny said, "but I assume that you want to skip that, right?"

"Indeed yes. Speaking of naked, I usually sleep in the nude. Should I wear the snowsuit to bed?"

"It wouldn't be very comfortable. I'm just going to keep the booties on and put a jumper in the bag with me in case I have to go to the loo during the night."

"Very well, I shall try that. I suppose that we should not use warming charms in our room, but could you dry me off after I shower?" Fleur asked. 

"Sure, that's a good idea. We don't want to be wet when we go to bed, it might freeze."

"I shall return the favor, of course."

Showered and dried, Ginny and Fleur stood outside the dressing rooms and prepared.

"I'll come and get you when I've got your bag ready," Ginny said, "give me your jumper and I'll place it for you." 

Ginny efficiently opened each bag and returned to Fleur.

"It's really not bad at all, there's no draft. Best hurry, though."

"How is that?" Ginny asked after Fleur got situated.

"It's cold."

"It should warm up quickly." Ginny got into her own bag, and in a few minutes was toasty warm.

"Goodnight, Fleur," she said.

"Ginevra, I am freezing."

"Really? I'm almost too warm," Ginny replied.

"I suppose that I do not have enough body heat to reflect."

"How about I join you for a while, just until your bag warms up?" Ginny asked.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. It's my fault you're here to begin with."

Ginny hurried to Fleur's side of the bed and slid into the bag beside her. Fleur pulled Ginny close, and held her tightly.

"Thank you," Fleur whispered, "you are so warm."

Ginny was starting to feel pretty damn warm, beyond doubt. It was one thing to share a sauna with a naked Fleur, and quite another to be embraced by one. 

"Are you any warmer?"

"Ginevra, I am freezing."

Fleur kissed Ginny softly.

_"Freezing,"_ she repeated. _"Please melt me."_

It turned out to be a very good thing that the bed was not made of ice.

~~~

"Good morning," Fleur said when she saw Ginny's eyes open. "Yes, it is. Fleur, what-- I mean, this, what we did, us..."

"I have long been attracted to you, Ginevra. And with the heat of your body, the feel of your skin... I could not help it. I hope that you do not regret what we shared."

"No! Not at all, it was wonderful. And I can't say that I've never thought about you like that. You're so beautiful. But once I got to really know you, I learned you are so much more than just that. But I never thought that you would be interested in me that way."

"I trust that you now know that I am. What happens next?"

Ginny considered that, and her eyes fell on the clock as she did so.

"Next we clear out of this suite, we slept in a little. Then we have three more days here to figure things out."

They spent that day sightseeing and planning an extravagant dinner. And talking, of course.

"I want you to know that I have no expectations, Fleur. I won't push myself on you. Perhaps we were overcome by the circumstances. And we're in a warm room tonight, so the conditions won't be the same at all."

"I appreciate your candor, and I, too, have no expectations. Let us enjoy our vacation together in this remarkable place! Will we have access to a sauna tonight?"

"Yes, but it's not private. There is a hot tub in our suite, though," Ginny told her.

"That will serve perfectly. I do want to spend time with the sky, but I should not like to become a literal Ice Queen."

"You can't even be a pretend one with me, now. I hope you know that."

"Alas, my secret is out," Fleur said with a smile. "Our feast awaits, my friend."

The dinner was excellent, and the sky's display was even more magnificent than the previous night. So much so that Fleur's lips were blue when they got to their suite. However, the hot tub dealt with that handily and her skin was rosy when they dried each other off.

"I love this floor," Fleur said. "The warmth is devine."

"It really is. I did a warming spell on your bed, so you should be comfortable tonight."

"That was thoughtful, thank you. I shall be more comfortable without those booties as well, although I was grateful for them yesterday."

"And the windows in the bedroom will let us fall asleep with a good view of the Aurora," Ginny said.

"Indeed." Fleur yawned hugely. "Pardonnez-moi, the warmth has me sleepy."

"Not to mention dinner and all the rest. Let's get to bed."

They shut off the lights and retired to their beds. The Aurora drifted by in its silent beauty as they watched. In time, Ginny stretched and yawned.

"Good night, Fleur. Are you warm enough?"

"Ginevra, I am _freezing_...

_fin?_

**Author's Note:**

> This story/art is part of an anonymous fest: drizzle 2019. Reveals will be in mid-October. Please do not repost anywhere else without explicit permission from the original creator.


End file.
